hichigo
by jsharp2
Summary: what happens if ichigo becomes a hollow before he saves rukia and saves nel from hollows and becomes a espada? an awesome story ofcourse and its a romance! ichigo x nel!


i do not own bleach or related characters.  
ok remember that in this story ichigo becomes a hollow when he tries to regain his soul repear powers.  
normal pov pov "alright! now it's time for you to fully regain your powers!" kiske said as he grabbed ichigo by the collar and threw him down in the giant hole. ichigo landed face first. and fell on his side next. his arms were strapped to his back. he went into his inner world and saw what he couldn't believe. he saw...he saw...his hollow! "hey you" it said. ichigo was freaking out. "do you know that you hate rukia for what she said? you also hate her brother for what he did to you! the truth is you hate everyone around you! hahahahahahahahahahahahaha ichigo said. "no that cant be true!" ichigo protested. "but it is and you know it" hichigo replied. this was something hard for ichigo to accept.  
on the outside ichigo was becoming a hollow very fast in fact, his hollow mask was nearly complete. kiske and testai was watching and tessai wanted to kill ichigo before he fully becomes a hollow however kiske told him that ichigo was resisting so theres still hope for him. but just then, very dark energy outlined red surrounded ichigo and testai looked at kiske and kiske nodded. testai began speaking to himself and making a spell but before he could finish the dark energy sprouted through the hole and there was ichigo, in a soul reapers cloak but with opposite colors and a sword that was ompletely black. (you know, zangetsu bankai blade) then the black energy just disappeared and ichigo went to the ground. he then looked at kiske and his eyes...they were yellow with black around them. he had white sandals and black socks on.  
kiske pulled out his sword and attacked ichigo but ichigo stopped the sword with his index thinger. kiske was rather surprised and jumped back. the new ichigo smirked at this. testai was completely shocked at this. ichigo then opened up a a espada gate behind him and jumped in it with his back still in front of it. he then pointed at kiske and a red energy formed on it and ichigo whispered "cero" and shot a cero stronger than any kiske could even hope to block but somehow kiske blocked it but was still damaged. then the gate closed.  
with ichigo ichigo stepped out of the gate and into a dessert of white sand. he walked around for a bit not sure where he was but didn't care. he then saw a huge castle and decided to go towards it and find out what it was. ichigo used sonido to get there and was there in a mere second. he then heard screams and turned around to see a small girl. and some hollows that were chasing her and he didn't want to hear the screams so he sighed and took out his black blade and used sonido and appeared in front of the hollows and attacked them. ichigo easily killed them with a slash before they even moved. the girl looked at ichigo and ichigo looked her straight in the eyes. then he turned back to the castle until he heard the girl screamed "wait! um...can i come with you?" ichigo turned back around and looked at her and asked in a deep husky voice "why would you come with me and why should i let you?" she looked at him for a minute thinking and then said "well if someone shoots a cero at you i can absorb it and shoot it back at them,  
and my drool can heal your wounds and i want to come because well...i want to repay you for saving me just now! are you a vasto lordes?" he shook his head no and then said "i'm... not part of the evolution but still an evolved form of a hollow...if you want to come with me than climb on my shoulder" she nodded and started climbing until he got on his shoulder and then ichigo shot a cero at the wall and it was destroyed and the girl was in awe until ichigo asked "what's your name?" the girl snapped out of it and said "nel" and ichigo replied "ichigo" and then he ran in the broken wall and wanted to find out what it was. 


End file.
